


A Verbis Ad Verbera

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared hears Jensen saying something he can't quite shake off.  Featuring Latin-speaking!Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: For frances_veritas on her birthday. :) Mild spoilers for 2x08.  


* * *

_From words to blows_

 

As usual, Jared spent most of Thursday evening making out on the couch with Jensen. They were supposed to be watching the show, keeping an eye out for things they could work on. But even before Smallville finished, before they got to the opening credits of Supernatural, Jensen's hand was down Jared's pants and he was on his back, Jensen straddling his thighs and kissing the hell outta him.

 

_"Yeah, MySpace, what the hell is that? Seriously, is that like some sort of porn site?"_

 

Jared choked and laughed. "Dude, that _still_ cracks me up."

 

Jensen leaned in and sucked hard on Jared's neck, his hand wandering into his boxers to lightly fist his half-hard cock. "You not focusing on me, Jared?" He hummed lightly, catching Jared's earlobe between his teeth, and thrust his hips down against Jared's.

 

"Uh... yeah! Focusing. Right." Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's back and pulled him flush against his body, winding his legs around Jensen's. "Got you trapped, now," he murmured, bucking his hips and feeling Jensen's erection rubbing against his own.

 

Jared lost track of time; he always did when he was with Jensen. All he could think about was Jensen's tongue in his mouth, licking and sucking and _mmm_ , soft sounds of arousal and need, Jensen's hands in his hair and on his neck as they kissed and kissed until Jared was seeing stars.

 

_"Regna terrae, cantate Deo..."_

 

Jared froze. "Dude. Was that..."

 

_"...tribute virtutem deo..."_

 

"Fuck, I never heard this bit before," Jared breathed. Jensen smiled at him, not saying a word, and shifted down slightly to suck Jared's neck and unbutton his shirt. Jared lay back and let the sounds wash over him, feeling them pour through his body.

 

_"...invocato at nomi santo et tribali nomine quem inferi tremant..."_

 

"Didn't know you had a thing for Latin," Jensen murmured, releasing Jared's nipple for a moment. Jared growled at him, pushing his head back down to shut him up so he could listen to Dean speaking. The language seemed even more foreign because it was _Dean_ , the intensity was arousing, the cadences alluring. Jared groaned, feeling his cock harden even more. He ignored the crashing of the hellhounds, zeroing in on Jensen's voice, lilting and confident.

 

_"...ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facies..."_

 

"Oh god," Jared whimpered. Jensen groaned heavily, pulling himself back up to cover Jared's mouth with his, one hand down his pants jerking Jared off with steady pulls. On the tv, Dean had finished his bout of Latin, but suddenly Jensen was whispering to him, the powerful words echoing through his body, and he came with a cry to the sounds of Jensen purring Latin in his ear.

 

"Fuck," Jared whispered. He was wrung out, completely spent, and all because he liked the sound of Jensen speaking Latin.

 

"Dude, kinky," Jensen said with a smirk.

 

Jared rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking, Mr I-want-to-come-in-your-hair." 

 

Jensen grinned at him and shucked off his jeans and boxers. "Fair turnabout, don't you think?" he said softly, and guided Jared's hand down to his cock.


End file.
